diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fionur
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Wiederherstellung | Arsenal = Fionur | Vorname = Fionur | Nachname = Berrigan | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Westfall, Mitte Januar | Alter = 30 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = ca. 1,90m | Gewicht = ca. 95kg | Haarfarbe = Schwarz | Augenfarbe = Hellblau | Besonderheiten = sehr helle blaue Augen | Gesinnung = Neutral }} Aussehen Auf etwa Mitte Dreißig kann man diesen Mann schätzen, der mit seiner Größe, die irgendwo knapp über dem Durchschnitt liegt, kaum aus der Masse heraussticht. Tiefschwarze, knapp schulterlange Haare sowie ein ebenso schwarzer Bart erhalten offenbar nur die nötigste Pflege, damit er nicht völlig ungepflegt wirkt. Oft werden die Haare mit einem Stirnband im Zaum gehalten, welches zumindest verhindern kann, dass ihm einzelne Strähnen zu weit ins Gesicht fallen. Die Haut ist von Wind und Wetter gegerbt und mag ihm ein wenig das Erscheinungsbild eines Südländers geben. Einzig die Augen wollen nicht in dieses Bild passen. Sie sind erstaunlich hell und wirken völlig deplaziert. Außerdem erscheinen sie deutlich jünger als der Rest von ihm. Fionurs Statur kann man als muskulös und trainiert bezeichnen, allerdings macht es nicht den Anschein, dass er dafür regelmäßige Übungen zu absolvieren scheint. Die Hände sind rau und zeugen davon, dass er wohl körperliche Arbeit durchaus gewohnt ist, sollte das nicht sein Körperbau schon tun. Auftreten Auf den ersten Blick wirken seine Körpersprache und Haltung erstaunlich gleichgültig. Man könnte glauben, dass es ihm sogar egal wäre, wenn man neben ihm eine Bombe zünden würde. Die Hände sind meist einfach in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, hier und da folgt ein Blick lediglich einer schönen Frau. Die, die seine Blicke auf sich ziehen, sind meistens blond. Ein gehobener Mundwinkel ist oft Standard, daraus wird nicht selten ein zufriedenes oder amüsiertes Grinsen. Hier und da werden ein paar Silben beim Sprechen verschluckt, wie es im niederen Stand oft üblich ist. Lediglich im Gespräch mit offiziellen Stellen wie der Wache oder höhergestellten Personen kann man bemerken, dass er durchaus in der Lage ist, sich gewählter auszudrücken. Kleidung Die Kleidung ist fast immer dunkel gehalten. Oft in schwarz, meist aber wenigstens in dunklen Brauntönen. Fast immer handelt es sich um robustes Leder, das zwar hier und dort ein paar Schrammen aufweist, im Großen und Ganzen aber sauber und recht gepflegt ist. Beim genauen Betrachten könnte man feststellen, dass die Lederkleidung wenigstens am Oberkörper immer wieder einige Schnallen und Riemen aufweist, die aber nicht dazu dienen zu scheinen, die Rüstung zu öffnen, sondern lediglich, sie etwas zu weiten. Welchen Sinn das erfüllen soll, ist nicht zu erkennen. Ein Hut gehört oft zur Bekleidung. Ein schwarzer oder brauner Lederhut, der jedoch höchstens bei starkem Sonnenlicht so tief ins Gesicht gezogen wird, dass dessen Besitzer darunter nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. Vielleicht geht es dabei eher um den Schutz der Augen, als um eine Art Versteckspiel. In den kühleren Jahreszeiten rundet ein Umhang das Bild ab. Waffen''Genaueres kann sich bei Fionurs Bewaffnung angesehen werden. Hier liste ich nur das, was man auch sehen kann. Man kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, Fionur stünde in dauerhafter Erwartung eines Krieges. Über dem Gürtel trägt er einen Waffengurt, an dem jede Menge Waffen hängen. Manche in Scheiden oder Etuis verborgen, andere offen. *Vorn rechts, fast direkt neben der Gürtelschnalle, sitzt das erste Etui aus dunkel gefärbtem Basiliskenleder, durchzogen von winzigen Kristallen. Das Innere ist nicht sofort zu erkennen, doch das Etui ist oben offen. *Rechts an der Seite ist ein einfaches Messer am Waffengurt befestigt. Die Klinge ist kurz, breit und einseitig geschärft. Wirklich gefährlich kann es wohl nicht werden, dafür ist die Klinge einfach zu kurz. *Gleich hinter jenem Messer hängt eine dunkle Metallscheide, aus der die Griffe von zwei Dolchen ragen. *Hinten am Waffengurt sitzt das zweite Etui. Es besteht aus schwarzem, mattem Leder. Von den Seiten kann man hineingreifen, zu erkennen jedoch ist nichts. *Links an der Seite hängt am Waffengurt ein Dolch ohne Scheide, Gebrauchsspuren und Kratzer sind ihm deutlich anzusehen. Dennoch glänzen die geschliffenen Stellen der beidseitig geschärften Klinge und die Waffe scheint einsatzbereit zu sein. *Ein Stück vor jener Waffe findet sich eine dunkle Lederscheide, die ein Kurzschwert mit schlanker Klinge beherbergt. Der Griff ist mit weichen, dunkelbraunen Lederbändern umwickelt. Den Knauf ziert eine eingravierte Sonne. Narben, Schmuck und Sonstiges Wie so viele kann auch Fionur ein paar Narben sein Eigen nennen. Die wohl Älteste davon befindet sich an seiner linken Seite und beginnt knapp unterhalb der Taille. Die vernarbten Reste einer einst sicher tiefen und vielleicht sogar lebensbedrohlichen Bisswunde ziehen sich bis hinauf auf die untersten Rippen. Sollte man in der Lage sein, das Alter von Narben einzuschätzen, kann man diese auf gute fünf Jahre schätzen. Ganz ähnliche Narben finden sich am rechten Unterarm. Durchaus auffällig, sollte er mit kurzen Ärmeln angetroffen werden. Hier war die einstige Wunde offenbar nicht so tief und auch nicht so gravierend, dafür wirkt es, als hätte das Wesen, das die Spuren hinterlassen hat, mehr als nur einmal zugebissen. Das Alter kann man hier auf knapp zwei Jahre schätzen. Ziemlich mittig am Rücken findet sich eine Narbe, die einer Schußverletzung stark ähnelt. Nur knapp hat die Waffe damals die Wirbelsäule verfehlt und so etwa zwei Fingerbreiten links daneben für diese fast kreisrunde, wulstige Erinnerung gesorgt. Auch das mag etwa zwei Jahre her sein. Außerdem findet sich die längliche Narbe eines Streifschusses an der rechten Körperseite, knapp unter Brusthöhe. Sie ist vielleicht eineinhalb Jahre alt. Zuletzt finden sich für den guten Beobachter vier punktförmige Narben am linken Unterschenkel, knapp über der Stelle, wo ein Stiefel aufhört. Je zwei dieser 'Punkte' liegen rechts und links am Schienbein, mit jeweils demselben Abstand zueinander. Als Schmuck kann man vielleicht die goldene, etwa münzgroße Sonne bezeichnen. Sie wurde mithilfe eines Lederbandes an der linken Seite um den Waffengurt gewickelt und blitzt immer mal wieder auf. Außerdem steckt eine türkisblaue Feder an der rechten Seite im Waffengurt, zwischen dem Messer mit der kurzen Klinge und der Metallscheide. Seit einiger Zeit hängt um seinen Hals auch eine recht imposante Tigerkralle an einem einfachen Lederband. Auf eine Seite wurde ein stilisierter Bärenkopf eingeschnitzt, auf die andere eine Sonne. Diese gleicht dem goldenen Anhänger am Gürtel. Vergangenheit''Mehr über Fionurs Vergangenheit kann man gern ic herausfinden - oder es versuchen. Vielleicht findet sich auch was Wahres in der Gerüchteküche. Die Liste ist kurz, da Fionur da sehr verschwiegen ist. Wissen kann man, dass er aus Westfall stammt und mittlerweile in Seenhain oder Elwynn lebt. Es scheiden sich die Geister bei der Frage, was davon genau zutrifft. Außerdem soll er ein Raptorjunges von einer Expedition oder Reise mitgebracht haben. Bekannte Personen''Die Namensliste wird alphabetisch ohne Kommentar gehalten. Die betreffenden Personen werden schon wissen, in welcher Verbindung Fionur mit ihnen steht. Namen werden so gehandhabt, wie sie Fionur bekannt sind. Natürlich kann es sein, dass sich der ein oder andere hier vermisst, aber ich kann und will nicht die ganze Welt auflisten. Man sehe es mir nach. Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif 'Aedre von Schärf' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif 'Lady Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven' Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Angon' Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Arcaynas Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Bell Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Blanche Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Bo Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Cinaedh Fanlem Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif' † Cornellius von Rabenacker' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Dunham Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Efraim Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Elaine Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Emmet Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Estrid Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ethan Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Ezzlin Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fallyn Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Finnje Freitag Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Fox Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Geasina Boskop Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Gillian Baker Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Grawius Malcom Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Hildur Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Joe Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Kalwyn Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Katore Schwarzhaupt Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Keissa McKinnon Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Laeian Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Laigh Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lee Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Marla Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Marco Ortega Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Mel Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif † Morgaine Fawkes Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Nekan Stahlherz - ''Stahlkopf'' Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Nevex Knobels Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif "nich' wichtig" Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Paisley Keynes Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Reuben - ''"Marder"'' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Erzmagierin Sonnenglanz Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Tellos van Haven Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Trestan Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Doktor Trinsy Arkanknall von den Kirin'Tor Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Vesley Anmerkungen Kategorie:Worgen Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Druiden